Forever In Your Arms
by petite oiseau - aristina
Summary: A continuation from an RP I'm in. RomanoxPhilippines to be exact  Romano chases down Philippines to talk to her and when he does, she doesn't want to hear it. But she changes her mind slowly after hearing sincere words. RomaPiri Lemon/Vanilla Hentai.


"I WON'T STOP SAYING IT! DAMMIT WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN STUBBORN!" yelled Romano. He and Amihan had started a fight in an empty lot and right now he was actually fighting her for real. And so far he was winning. Of course he could win if he wanted to against her, but he never does because Amihan was incredibly fast and agile for him to hit him. Of course, he was also not really willing to hit her anyway. He dodged every hit and blow, waiting for an opening when he found it and quickly grabbed her wrists. She was getting weaker with her flails, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"What the hell is wrong with me being so goddamn f*cking in love with you, huh?" he stated, gripping her hands tight so she couldn't escape. He was tired of this. If she hated him, he wanted to know already so he can finish being heart-broken and move on for good. He didn't want to be rejected, but it was better than always questioning her actions and wondering if she ever thought of him that way. "I just want to know! I love you! I forgot how long ago it was when I fell for you! I forgot why the hell I did! I only remember the things I love about you now!"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" she said her head facing down as she tried to kick him and run. But he jumped back enough to barely dodge it and bring her to her knees.

"I thought I'd never be able to see you smiling at me anymore, but look what has been happening to us lately!" he yelled. "We've kissed, we've held hands. You let your guard down on me and for god sake's we almost had sex when I was sick!"

His face burned with embarrassment of yelling that, but it had to be said. Amihan stayed silent and continued to struggle against him. "Stop being such a contradicting bitch! The things you do don't match the words you're always telling. Stop giving me hope when there isn't any for us!" he yelled in desperation. He wanted this feeling of uncertainty to end once and for all. He wanted to just stop all together and leave him be. He just wanted to know right now, loud and clear that she hates him so he could just move on. "Stop it ... stop acting like you love me and then just saying things like I don't want you! If you hate me just say it!"

"I DO HATE YOU!" she answered back. Her head never left the ground's sight. He sighed. Finally. It was coming to an end. "You - You've got a lot of nerve saying all of that now! What the hell is your problem? If you really loved me then why the hell didn't you wake me up?"

He paused. What?

"I waited all damn night for you to wake up! I don't even remember apologizing! When I realized you weren't here anymore, I ran out to the ship and called out for you! You didn't even turn your head!" she said, the tone wavering between anger and desperation. He looked down at her in disbelief his grip softening. "I swore I would always hate you from then on! I made a promise to myself I'd move on!"

"Amiha -" She slapped his face when he loosened her grip enough to move away.

"Don't touch me and let me go! I don't want you to say those things ever again!" She tried to break free of his grip but he had tightened her other wrists and waited for her to do something else. She began to speak again, almost sounding as if she was crying, "Stop it please...I'm scared. I d -d don't want to be in love...e - especially w - with you..." she said, bringing her arms in to her face, Romano gently letting go. Romano watched Amihan wiping away tears, her voice becoming so weak and upset. "I - I l - learned my l - lesson...I - I know I - I'll get hurt again...I - I know y - you'll leave..."

He couldn't deny he did leave her without letting her know it. He grabbed her hands slowly and held them in place. "I ... I felt if I woke you up ... I wouldn't be able to leave. I was so ... happy when I saw you there. I wanted to but didn't...My brother...stupid as he may be...I had to return to him. I never once wanted to leave."

He moved in closer and pulled her arms down. "Look...I really am sorry for leaving without a good-bye." he pushed his forehead onto hers and smiled sadly. His eyes went straight to hers. "I still...I never got over you...I tried pushing it down so many times...I've tried ignoring it but ... I couldn't. But I promise I swear, I won't leave you ever again. At least not without letting you know I'm -"

"Stop with the dumb lines already...I get it, all right?" she stated in an embarrassed tone. Romano smiled and leaned forward for a kiss. She kissed him back closing her eyes and letting herself be drawn into the moment. She felt warm and so small within his arms and embraced him after a few minutes of kissing. He felt so warm and yet he felt hot all of the sudden. The taste of her lips was starting to get to him, the heat of their passion making his feeling rise to the tip of the moment. At the brink, he finally gave into his feelings and began to rush out of the parking lot and into the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Romano? W - Where are we going?" called out Amihan in confusion. She felt herself being dragged somewhere but she didn't know where. All she was seeing as Romano's back, his pulling her around. Every few stop signs she would be kissed while they waited for the sign to tell them it was safe to walk across and then pulled again until they reached a certain area of the city.

She looked around the area and noticed it was alluring in a sense. It wasn't possible was it? Oh god. She saw what appeared to be a love hotel and panicked. Her face turned a bright red and she tried to jiggle her hand away. "Romano? Romano! Are you even -!" They had already walked inside and he had already gotten out his wallet to pay for the room.

"Here is your key, your room is 1B, please enjoy your stay!" With that Romano took off again and unlocked the door with his key. Amihan tried to voice her complaints but he had shoved his lips onto hers again. She really hated to admit it, but his kisses left her weak by a lot. Feeling his hand reach somewhere between her legs that made her flustered and regain some recollection on what she didn't want to do.

"W - Wait... R - Romano!" He picked her up and walked over to the bed lying her down and getting on top of her. She got up a little and backed away while he took off his shirt and proceeded to crawl towards her, his hands reaching for her cheeks and pulled himself to lean over and kiss her again.

Amihan's eyes were spinning around and around, her face becoming more flustered by the second. "W - Wait! R - Romano, s - stop this!" she stammered as he kissed her again. His hands went underneath her shirt and unhooked her bra, the bra slipping off and falling on the bed, to which he pushed it away. She felt her strength draining before her hands gripped onto something movable. _'I ... said - '_

"WAIT!" she screamed as he pulled away and took off her shirt, giving her enough time to swing the pillow at him and knock him to the ground. She then threw the pillow at him as he slowly got up and watched him give an irritated look at her while she covered her chest with the blanket.

"Wh – what the hell? I said to 'Wait!'" she yelled. "Wh – what the hell's w – wrong with you, huh?" she stammered. Her eyes were wide with embarrassment and she displayed a completely freaked out position of her body with the blanket as a shield. Her eyes stared back at his and gave another irritated look back at him. "Don't give me that look, you asshole!" she growled.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Why do you think? You t – tried to get m – me in bed with you!" she protested. "I said 'I love you' not 'I want you to have sex!' I don't want to have sex, you horny Italian!"

"Why the fuck not?" he yelled back, obviously irritated. "Geez, give me one damn reason, cause I know you wanted this too!"

Amihan was embarrassed. She wasn't going to give the reason, so she thought of a different one. "Sex on the first date is bad luck, didn't you know?"

"Yes. I don't even do that unless they coax me into it. Besides, this isn't our first date." Romano crossed his arms with the pillow against him, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"H – Hospital visits, a - and me going to your house don't count!"

"I'm talking about when we were at Spain's home!" he argued back.

"Nngh…That was a long time ago!"

"So? It was still a damn date, you can't deny it."

"…W – well even so…" Crap. That reason was out the window now. She pondered a little while longer before settling on another excuse to avoid this. "I j – just don't want to do it! I – I never e – even thought about doing it with you! N – not yet anyway!"

"Really? That's the excuse you're going to use? You got on top of a sick person and made out with him, even knowing he was ill, dumbass." Amihan felt dumb now, mainly because he was right. Maybe she was not in the right mind, but even if she was, she had been thinking of Romano the entire time, not America, the person she was supposed to have been upset over. Romano was literally the only person she was thinking of the whole time. And she really can't deny she didn't get on top of him, as she really did started making out with him. Quite passionately too, to the point of where they were starting to actually strip, her taking off his shirt.

She heard the bed creak and backed up against the bed frame, Romano slowly approaching her on his hands and knees before pinning her again, his arms reaching out to the wall so she couldn't move away from him. He didn't try and coax her again, only looking at her face with a serious expression. "You haven't given me a serious answer yet, which means I won't stop. Now I will give you one more chance to convince me you are against this. I love you and I want you to enjoy this too, but your actions really show you wanted to do it, regardless of your words. Just give me the real reason and I will be convinced."

"…" He was so close to her. He looked so natural at this, which was probably true, seeing as he is an Italian and a descendant from a smooth-talking country. An asshole he may be, though he was maybe not always to her, he was still a gentleman. He was seriously considering toning it down for her so she'd be more comfortable. " …years…"

"…? What?" he asked a questionable look on his face.

"I SAID 'I HAVEN'T HAD SEX IN SIXTY-FIVE FUCKING YEARS', YOU FUCKING PISSANT!'" she screamed at him, causing Romano to back away a bit. She's a good girl, trying to follow the Catholic dialect of saving your chastity till you're married, but that really wasn't the case in this. She was forced by two people she trusted and never once had a completely consensual sex. The only it could even be called consensual was because it was a routine after a while. She panted and panted before realizing she screamed that out loud and hid underneath the blanket.

"…Pfft."

The minute she heard that, she threw off the covers and threw another pillow at him. "What's so funny, jerk?"

"I – It's just…are you serious?" he chuckled, removing the pillow from his face and placing it on his lap. Tears were falling across his cheek, his face completely in sheer amusement of the reason.

"Y – yes! Of course I am!" she growled back to him.

"What's the problem? It wasn't as if she didn't want it, it was more of that she wasn't used to it. This was why she didn't at all want to mention why she was so upset about the fact about what he was going to do. She was comfortable, but she was just more scared it'd be like it usually was. She hated it, the feeling of not being able to be comfortable, only there for the other's pleasure of frustrations. The feeling of not being able to push them off and tell them to stop, to allow her to breath and actually feel comfortable with the experience. True, she didn't exactly help by resisting, but even when she didn't they never stopped hurting her.

"J – just stop it … I – I'm not used t – to this type of t – treatment! I – I a – always g – got it wh – when I d – didn't want it … I – I'm not even s – sure I – I can d – do anything, okay? I h – have b – been a – abstaining f – from i – it for a long time, you dumbass! I – I …" she murmured underneath the covers. Her face was burning red as she buried her head in her knees and hugged herself.

Romano saw the look on her face and smiled softly at her. He got it. She was scared of being hurt again. It wasn't good to jump all at once on her, so he pet her head and then cupped her small cheeks. "Listen…I'm not going to hurt you. At … at least not on purpose," he stated, leaning towards her gently. "I love you, and I want you to like being in my arms when we're in this position."

Amihan shook, but not as much as she did before. His hands felt warm on her face, almost calming. Stupid as he may be, for the first time in her life, she felt taken in with his assurances.

"If anything I won't be that rough. But…"

"…? B – but what?"

"I really can't say I'll be gentle either."

"E – eh?" she said, her mouth being covered with his once more. She felt a little calmer though, his kiss not as coarse, but more gentle, though it still tempted her to giving into him. She slowly let her guard down once more, this time allowing herself to trust him, even if it's just a little.

He went slow, easing her into it, little by little. Romano had her in his arms, just licking and leaving distinct "love" marks on her neck, tasting the sweat she made and feeling the heat of her body. He rubbed the outside of her underwear, her juices leaking out onto the cloth. It was warm as he pressed his finger against the wet cloth of her panties to sink his finger inside of her, his mouth suckling more against her neck. It felt nice, but he was confused on whether she was enjoying herself or just doing it because he wanted to do it.

He often looked at her face and stared at it. Her eyes were shut tightly and she looked as if she was trying not to make a sound. He couldn't help but sigh, understanding why she was doing what she was doing. He's never raped anyone before, but the sound of moans tended to increase the force of any guy when they thrust inside their lover. It was a conditioned reflex to cover her mouth to make sure that no sounds could be heard from her voice. Even if it made it harder to endure, it proved her resolve to show them she wasn't enjoying it, or that she was stronger willed of them.

Still, it hurt him that she still reacted this way even if when he managed to assure her of his promise. Romano chose to endure it though, however he questioned if he was making a big mistake all together. She had consented, but the way she was reacting made him nervous. She still looked like she was in pain and entirely uncomfortable all together. Her face was burning a dark red color and her hand was balled up over her mouth. She was gripping onto the bed with her other hand and clenching her teeth together, crying in his arms.

"Amihan…" he said quietly to her. "Look, if you really don't want to …?" She shook her head but didn't say anything to him. He made a face and continued on with his affectionate treatment of Amihan, this time bending his back to reach her shoulders and lick from her neck then downwards. The taste of her was addicting, so much so that he wanted to do it now. He whispered into her ear and she nodded, obviously embarrassed by him actually asking him to do it. He wanted to position her himself, but she had made her movement already into a position where it was, in his own mind, one of the most alluring yet humiliating position anyone could do it in.

On her hands and knees, she didn't say anything to him, just saying it was okay to do it now. He wasn't really happy with the position she chose, but it was the one she put herself in. Don't get him wrong, but he did like it in itself, but for someone who has always been humiliated, wasn't this one very much the very thing she should've hated the most? Maybe it was the only one she knew, but it was a tad bit impossible because she wasn't held captive for just a day or a week. She was captive for a long period of time, months, even years, thanks to England and Japan respectively. Japan he could get, but England. God only knows what England did to her during that time. He didn't know much anyway about what had happened during her time with them, so he can't really say anything else.

Romano took off her panties, throwing them on the ground and proceeded to take off his own. Nudging it gently against her, he pushed it in little by little, inch by inch. He watched as her hands began to grip the bed-sheets very tightly and watched her bury her face in the pillows until he was all the way inside. For once he was actually going to agree with the English Bastard. The reason was most likely different, but the way he and England had thought about the inside of her body was the same. It did feel incredible, better than any other woman he's been with. But it was because it was Amihan, not anyone else.

Amihan was panting heavily but other than that had made no noise whatsoever. She held in her voice, but he could tell that she was uncomfortable with him at the moment, so he stayed still for her to get used to the feeling of him being inside of her. She was shaking, but he calmed her by staying still, caressing her body and massaging her back to get her more comfortable. Once she had stopped her shaking, he started moving. It was a slow movement at first, something Romano wasn't used to, but chose to do to make her more comfortable. Every few minutes, he would go a little faster, so he could get his pleasure out of it.

He started to notice when he reached his normal speed that he realized that she was starting to get active again, thinking he was going too rough on her. The speed wasn't what he was used to, but he started to slow down so he could ease her back. 'Shit, I need to give a different angle…' he thought in his head. "Amihan, I'm going to be turning you now okay?" Romano called out as he picked up one of her legs and trying to gently move her around without letting go. Not noticing the fervent shaking of Amihan's head, he continued to move her until –

"Ahn! ~" Amihan moaned out.

He stopped in his tracks and stared at Amihan. Her face was starting to turn a bright pink then graduated into a darker red. Amihan covered her mouth and started really resisting again. Her body movements, panicking after what she just squeaked out, made her want to move away from Romano. Trying to back up, but finding herself being pushed and pinned against the bed-frame, she watched Romano's surprised face turn into a teasing grin, his eyes and expression twisted to a playful twist of teasing lust. "What was that, huh?" he asked her, teasingly.

"N – nothing! Nothing at all! L – look, maybe w – we should s – stop now, o -?" Amihan blushed, her hands moving to push him off and recover, but he wasn't letting her go. He pushed in again, a little bit as much as he did at his normal strength and stared down at her with smidges of perverted, but playful eyes. He smirked slightly and pushed harder, but not too hard, inside of her as she tried to bite her lip to keep from releasing that adorable sound again. He let go of one hand in order to open her mouth back up and thrust inside of her again, this time not even bothering trying to slow his speed. Grabbing the underneath of her chin, he turned her head around to kiss, his tongue twisting with hers in her mouth, once he had let go, he kept his fingers in the inside of her mouth and kept them open so she couldn't hide them again.

"S – stoop!" she moaned out for him to her. It was a cute little begging of her, and if it wasn't for the tone in her voice he would've stopped for her. Her body moved with his thrusts, telling him she absolutely wanted this to keep going.

"Hmm…I would if you would stop sounding like you're enjoying it so much," he teased, biting her ear.

"I – I don't know wh – what you -!" Finally turning her onto her back, her face was staring up at him, he gave another deep kiss to her and pet the back of her head as he pulled back. "R – romano, n –no! N – not l – like th – this!" she half-moaned, half-whined. Her voice rang, the tone of pleasure in the depth of her voice. She gritted her teeth and gripped onto his shoulders.

She was on her back, clutching the underneath of the white pillows and finally had stopped trying to hide her moans and started to try and cover her face. He smirked, now getting why she chose a humiliating position instead of a lover's one. The fact that she started to cover her face confirmed his suspicions and made him go inside her with more of his strength. To him, the expression just invited him to perform more deeds to increase her now-apparent enjoyment. "Oh no, you don't," he smiled at her in a playful manner. Romano reached out and struggled with the arm to uncover her face. "I wanna see that cute face of yours." He grinned mischievously now as he bent closer and licked the tips of her nipples on her small chest.

"R – Romano, you s – shithead!" she stammered out, trying to push him away, only finding herself slowly weakening in his touch. "S –stop that! I – It's embarrassing!" she moaned. Amihan covered her face in succession, but was quickly brought back when he had took it back into his own, interlacing their two hands with their fingers. He moved back to her face and leaned forward for her to kiss him again. After a small hesitation, she did, her other hand now free, gripping onto his back as he began to move even faster than before.

Her muffled voice began to go higher and higher, suddenly feeling a throbbing growth from inside of her and broke the kiss no longer able to hold her breath. "S – slow down! I – I c – can't b – breath, s – stupid!" she pleaded on Romano.

"S – sorry…I don't think I can at this point…" he apologized. He was reaching his limit and he couldn't exactly control his body now, or rather, it was just on auto now, continuing to thrust inside of her at full strength and speed. He listened to the continually rising voice of Amihan as it seemed as if she was getting close to her point as well. "Shit…" Romano felt it about to burst out of him, so he hugged Amihan tightly and let it all out inside of her, letting it all flow well inside of her womb. It was a large load, overflowing from her insides and back out onto the bed.

He stared down at the girl underneath him, and smiled. She was panting hard, her face was covered in sweat and was a beautiful shade red and the expression she made showed she enjoyed it thoroughly. He leaned down and kissed her on her lips once more, before he felt another pillow swing at him, only this time, he half-way expected it to happen. He did kinda go a little rough on her at the last moments, even after he promised not to be rough. Sitting down cross-legged, for a little bit and zoned out from her ranting on him (he's listening, but also not listening to her), his eyes staring at the white seed still flowing out from her insides.

"Are you even listening to me, you stupid jerk?" she asked him in anger.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be so whiny. Do you know how hard it is to hold back when you act so damn cute?" he defended himself while crawling back towards her.

She crossed her arms and looked away, her face pouting in anger. "I don't care! I told you I haven't done this in a while and …!" She felt something wet at her foot and saw Romano taking on leg and started to lick her foot, then slowly moving towards the between of her legs. Lapping up some of Amihan's other juices on her legs, he finally positioned himself with both legs over her shoulders and dug his tongue into her wet insides.

"N – no! S – stupid, th – that's Hngh!" she moaned, her back arching as he stuck his tongue deeper inside. It tasted bitter and yet so sweet at the same time. It was an addicting taste, one that left him hungry for more, and the moans she kept letting out didn't help satisfy his hunger. "A – ahn! R – Romano!~" she squeaked out, her voice high again in pleasure. "D – don't! I – if you keep d – doing th – that -!"

Romano felt bad, but it was too addicting. The taste of her juices mixing with her sweat, the feel of her skin against his, even her breath, her moans, her mini protests of trying not to show her pleasure. He observed, felt, and savored every little detail of her body and her reactions, sometimes repeating the same process in order to tempt her more. He finally let her down, listening to her continually pant heavily. She stared at him with confused eyes, wondering why he stopped before she had climaxed.

Lifting her back up by her little bum, he was surprised. She was light, something he hadn't ever thought of before because she was always overthrowing or stepping on him. If you were able to pick up and throw a grown man, wouldn't you be pretty heavy? But she was very light, especially for someone who is almost always never missing her three daily meals.

Still, in his hands, she was much smaller than what he had remembered, almost petite, compared to back then when she was a colony. At least from his perspective, but then again, he barely remembered embracing her back then with the exceptions of those times he would rather forget, like when she was crying or sobbing.

As he held her above his length, he was struck with an idea. He knew very well she wasn't going to be able to do it, his previous movements would be hindering her, but he wanted to see that face again. It was scary how much he kept pushing her to show him the face she hated seeing, but they were lovers in lust now, right? Romano assumed it'd be fine. A smirk playing across his lips, his eyes locked with hers, he lowered her just enough she could feel enough to notice him rubbing the tip of his length against her opening. "You can do this much right?" he taunted, a playful hint as he looked at her with taunting eyes.

Amihan blushed and scoffed at him. "O – Of course! H – how hard c – can it be!"

Romano smirked. "Alright, I'm letting go then now."

"Wait, no, wha – EE!' His hands detached from her bum, his length entered inside of her roughly while he leaned back, waiting to see what she would do. She could tell he was making fun of her big time and wanted to hit him, but her body wanted to get used to this angle. She ended up embracing him, holding onto him tightly around his neck. Amihan had finally felt used to it enough to start moving, but soon stopped, not even halfway up.

"…What's wrong? Can't move?" asked Romano, his voice giving her ears a sign of teasing taunts. "Hmm…can't go up?"

"sh – shut up!" she ordered in embarrassment. She didn't want to admit it, but he knew exactly what was wrong. Her legs were useless this far into the game. She was weak-kneed and was obviously having a hard time keeping herself up without leaning against him. He wanted to see more of her embarrassed face by pinning her in this position. Her blushing face was so close and her breath was hot. She had that _'I'm really trying'_ look on her face as she tried to move around in this setup.

"…" He snorted, watching her struggle to push herself up. Unless it's in the beginning, her legs would pretty much be too weak to do this position. "Would you like me to move around a bit?"

"S – stupid! I can d – do this b – by my – myse -!" He couldn't take it anymore. She looked so cute trying, so moving his lower half for her, he watched Amihan's face turn a bright pink.. "…you…I – I said I was f – fine!'

"I know, but…I really just wanted to see you attempt to even try." Seeing her face showing her protest to the ruse of his, he leaned forward and kissed her again on the lips, not letting her go on either end. He suddenly twitched, feeling something grabbed and twirled tightly. His eyes shifted to the curl side of his head and flushed a deep red. "You little –" he said in angry embarrassment.

"D – don't complain, you're hitting too many of mine, I get to touch yours too, you jerk!"

"Fine by me, but you don't – NGH!" His face turned a dark red when she started to pull his curl roughly. It was embarrassing to show her, but at the same time, he was okay with showing her that face of his. "J – just stop being so damn rough with the fucking pulling!"

The loud smacking of their bodies and the hot moans from his partner, he could tell what was coming next. For Amihan he could tell it was the same and when that happened, she was absolutely worn out by the end. One last kiss was all he could get out of her but he still wanted some more, so he did what she'd let him do until she finally passed out.

A few hours later…

When he woke up, he almost screamed at the sight of a girl sleeping soundly next to him. And not just any girl, but the one girl he thought he'd never get a chance to be with. Amihan was sleeping so soundly, a look of happiness glowing on her face, making him very happy to see that sight. He brushed her bangs, interlacing her hair with his fingers and twirled them before pulling away his hand. Her cheeks, he thought, felt warm and were so soft in his hands. He leaned forward again and kissed the upper lip, licking it softly while he took a look at the time. This was pretty early for him. Seven o'clock in the morning. He thought about what he should do.

Well, he probably should get some clean clothes. Granted, he was fairly certain none of that stuff got on the clothes, but Amihan was very hygienic. He smelled his clothes and found they weren't too bad to wear out and put them all on. Walking over to the miniature woman, he kissed her cheek and said he'd be back soon.

It was so warm. She was always comfortable in American beds because they were more comfortable than her own. She could stay in one forever and not get tired once of sleeping in it. Amihan wanted to sleep off some strange ache that kept taking over, but instead, she kept making herself try to wake up. She finally gave in, the early-riser that she was and stretched upwards, one arm behind the other. It took a couple of seconds to realize she was naked and when she realized it, she hid underneath the covers. Inspecting her body, she saw several tiny bite marks, trying to link them to what her memory wasn't telling her. The more she looked, the darker her face went, each hickey she found closer and closer to erotic areas.

She began to move before falling flat on her face onto the stained bed-sheets. Damn it, what the hell? Her legs didn't exactly move when she wanted to move. Actually if anything, apparently it was absolutely weak, though wasn't really sore at all, however it was making her look clumsy. Amihan put a hand on her head and tried to remember what had happened, but when she did, her face began to burn as the flashbacks played through. They went on for a long time, the hours probably really long. She could've sworn it was pretty late before she actually went to sleep. Romano didn't really let her off that easy.

Wait a second…She looked left and right and underneath the covers. Where was he? Amihan began to panic in the back of her mind. She was scared and angry. He promised, didn't he? He promised not to leave her, didn't he? "R – Romano?" she stammered, looking around the bedroom. She got up and looked for him in a frantic manner, her movements were a bit clumsy, but otherwise, she had run out to go and look for him. She didn't at all have the layout of the room yet because they had just checked in yesterday. Becoming more and more frantic with every empty corner, Amihan shouted his name until –

"Geez, I know it's around noon, but tone the shouting down," stated Romano, walking in through the door, then taking off his shoes. He looked at her appearance and smirked at her. "So…did you want to go another round or something? I've still got energy to spare…"

"Huh?" Amihan looked back down and saw she was wearing nothing but her own hickey-covered skin. "EEEP!" Punching him with her right fist with all her strength, she ran away back into the room and slammed the doors, covering her immerging herself underneath the covers. She heard the door unlatched and open, his voice ringing in her ear, the sound of a bag entering and being set down next to the door. "Here are some clothes to wear. I'll be making something to eat, kay?" he stated to her.

She peeked above the covers after he had left and then retracted, her face still burning brightly. She was so embarrassed that she ran around the apartment without her clothes on or anything. And he saw it all. Granted, they did do it a lot the night before, but this was different. How was she ever going to look him in the face again? She felt like she was going to die of embarrassment, but she wasn't going to. At least not physically. She sighed and got up again. Regardless of everything, she shouldn't keep him waiting, especially with the food he was planning on making. Walking over to the bag and picked it up and reaching inside of it, Amihan pulled out bikini line underwear and some socks. She wondered how the hell he knew what size she was. Her face turning a really vivid red, Amihan placed her hand on her face and remembered the minute she saw her light blue panties sitting on the ground by its lonesome next to her pants.

She noticed there was one more item in there; when she pulled it out, her face turned pale. It was a white, light-cloth silk sleeveless dress that had a little bit of frills and lace on the edges. Putting it up against her, she found it stopped around her mid-thigh and stuffed it back in and reached out for anything else that may be in the bag. There wasn't anything else in the bag and so she just slipped it on along with the panties and ran out, carrying her slipper.

"You freaking pervert, what the hell is up with this?" she yelled, her entire face in a deep shade of red.

"Hmm? Heh. I did get the right size."

"I don't care about that! I'm asking you why the hell did you get me this?"

"…Something you can wear when we do that again." Romano picked up another bag that looked similar to the one he gave her before and handed it over to her. "Just wanted to see what you look like in it. Looks cute on you." Romano went back to the pot and stirred the oatmeal and then went over to the frying pan to finish up the eggs.

"…" Her face turned a bright red and she promptly threw her slipper at him and ran back out to get changed into the other clothes he bought. When she came back out a little calmer, she was wearing a dark grey dress that went down to her knee. The dress was modern day, though the sleeves were short and comfortable, not to mention very warm. She had put her hair back into her ponytail and just walked to the table as he placed down the last plate. Sitting down, she thanked him for the food and began to eat. She felt him staring at her as he drank his coffee. "…It tastes really good. You're really good at cooking."

"How was the performance?"

PFFFTT! She spat out all of the food within her mouth and started cursing as she got to her knees to clean up the mess she had made on the ground. Romano came next to her and crouched down to help her. "Well, obviously, your attention wasn't at me but on the food."

"Yeah, but wasn't there another way of getting my attention?"

"…Maybe. But I wanted to see your red face again."

"…" Getting up without saying a single word, she went over to his side and stared down at him. Reaching her hand out, she grabbed his curl roughly and started to tug on it. Pushing his food away, Romano put his head on the table and started cursing under his breath before he grabbed her wrist and glared at her, tears flowing down his cheek. She could get used to this.

"Let me go, ya stupid bitch!" he said angrily. "Don't grab my curl when we're not doing it!"

"Don't act like a pervert in the morning then! You being a pervert during sex is fine, but do that in the morning for your kicks only, then I'm pulling the damn curl!"

Glaring at each other, she finally let go to let him breath and walked away to cool off. Romano followed after her and grabbed her hand before it reached the door. "What do you want now?" she said, showing an angry pout. He lowered his face in front of and towards hers and kissed her lips softly.

"…Mahal na mahal kita."

Amihan stared at him for a little while before her face turned a complete red and she pulled away and ran out the door within a second, slamming it shut. She crouched down, her face completely red and took several deep breaths. 'Dammit, when'd he become so fucking suave?' She realized it was always that way, but she's never been affected till now. Her face was burning and she felt as if she may have just started to die out of embarrassment. 'Stupid dumbass, stupid dumbass!' she kept thinking before walking away from the door and then stopping.

She didn't think it was polite get that and not reply back. But she couldn't look at him in the face again, but she needed to tell him if she wanted this to work. She took the door with shaking hands opened it slightly. Romano was sitting on the ground with a somewhat disappointed look on his face and turned when he had apparently heard the door open. "You know you can come in. This is going to be our room for –"

"Ti amo tantissimo," she told him. She watched as he had a dumbfounded look on his face. He wasn't so much surprised that she knew his language (one could only go so long with being around him not to pick up on Italian), but more surprised of how much more meaningful it sounded when she said it. When she saw him get up and walk over to him, she started panicking and tried to slam the door shut on him, only to fail and be pulled back inside the room. He embraced her in a hug and told her to say it again.

"Ti amo tantissimo…" she said to him.

"One more time…"

"Ti amo tantissimo."

"Once more."

"Ti amo tantissimo…Ask me to say it again and I'll -"

"Mahal na mahal kita."

Amihan buried her face deep into his chest to avoid having him stare at her while she was blushing again. She suddenly felt something grabbed and she was pulled up and carried like a princess. A bad feeling in her gut, she looked up and saw they were heading back into the bedroom. "Romano, seriously?" she squeaked. "We just got finished earlier!"

"Don't worry I'll say it as many times as you want when we're doing it!" he said, a little cheerful and happy-go-lucky. He opened the door to the bedroom and shut it tight.

"I wasn't even talking about that, you fucking weirdo!"


End file.
